


Rise of the Tickle Grimm

by TheAce



Series: RWBY: TCKL [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAce/pseuds/TheAce
Summary: A simple mission in Forever Fall unknowingly begins a nightmare for the girls of Beacon as Yang wanders into a strange cave.





	1. Torture of the Sun Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's been so long since I did a story for RWBY, and I'm sorry I haven't updated my other two multi-chapter tickle stories 'Stocked Schnee' and 'A Preoccupied Rose', but I promise to get back to them soon. As always, I don't own anything RWBY related, so enjoy the story.

"EAT THIS!" shouts a fiery blonde as she punches a Beowolf into smithereens

Team RWBY were given a minor mission to clear out some Beowolves in Forever Fall, and needless to say, it was going easy.  
  
"Oh yeah, now that's what I call going out with a-"  
  
"Please, don't finish that pun," Weiss says as she holds another Beowolf at bay, "I don't want this thing to get a lucky hit because I was too busy groaning at your puns!"

"Hey, my puns are comedy gold!"

"Yeah, fool's gold."

"Haha, good one Weiss!" Ruby says as she shoots at some Beowolves

"You only say that because she's your future wife!" Yang complains, causing both Ruby & Weiss to blush

"W-We're not that far into our relationship to think of that!" Weiss says

"But not so far to begin looking up baby names." Yang smirks, thinking about the time she eavesdropped on the pair discussing possible names. She doesn't notice another Beowolf had began to leap at her back, until it's head is suddenly detached by a sword slash, thanks to one ninja catgirl, who lands beside her partner

"How about we wait until after we take care of this Grimm pack before we start making cracks about Ruby & Weiss's future marriage." Blake tells Yang, ending with that familiar smirk that Yang secretly loves so much

"Not there yet!" Weiss yells

"Alright, after you, kitten" Yang says with a wink, Blake rolls her eyes and darts off into the fray as Yang watches her go (and one would notice her eyes were focused on one particular part of her partner's backside), but before she could join her, Yang notices one Beowolf running off, "Hey, one's making a break! I've got this!"

"Wait Yang, the professor told us to never go alone!" Weiss protests

"It's just one little Beowolf, I'll be right back!" with that Yang ran off before Weiss could protest more.

Yang chased the fleeing Beowolf, while she may not be as fast as her teammates, she was quick in her own right, never taking her eyes off the Beowolf, and consequently make her unable to notice how far in the woods she's going. Eventually, the chase ended up in front of some old dark cave

"Huh, I didn't know there were caves here." Yang sees the Grimm running into the cave, "Oh, you're not getting away!" 

Yang chased the Beowolf into the cave, not with a single thought of caution, as the Beowolf came upon the end of the small cave.

"You're mine, pooch." with a smirk, Yang leaped into the air and nailed a Ember Celica charged punch into it's snout, instantly disintegrating it. "And that's ending it with a 'Yang'!" She smirks, but quickly frowns, "Aww, it's not the same with nobody around. Well, gotta get back before Ice Queen starts-" Yang suddenly stops short, feeling something around her ankle preventing her from moving.

Looking down, Yang found something strange around her right ankle, looking like a cross between a tentacle and black smoke. She tries to move her leg, but the thing was keeping it in place  
  
"Hey! Let go! Let go!" Yang demands, grabbing the thing and trying to yank in off, but to no avail. Her eyes turning crimson, Yang cracks her knuckles, "Okay, you creepy thing, looks like we're doing this the hard way-HEY!" When Yang raised her right fist to punch it, another tentacle suddenly appeared and wrapped around her wrist. Shocked, Yang tried to use her other hand to remove it, but another tentacle grabbed that one, and both stretched her arms out.  
  
Yang struggles, trying to get her limbs free from the strange things, kicking her left leg wildly, being the only limb that wasn't trapped.  
  
"Whatever you are, you better let go or I swear I'll rip you-"  
  
 _"Now, now, there's no need to be violent."_ a voice from nowhere says _  
_  
Yang blinks in shock, "What? Who's there? Show yourself!"  
  
 _"First things first, let's get rid of these nasty things."  
_  
Suddenly, the tentacles begin unclasping Ember Celica from Yang's wrists, removing the bracelets as well as her fingerless gloves from her hands.  
  
"Hey! Give those back!" Yang realizes something, "Wait, are these things yours's? What are you, some sort of Grimm?"  
  
 _"Well, not an actual Grimm, per se, but if it makes you comfortable, go right ahead and think it."  
_  
"None of this is making me comfortable!"  
  
 _"I do so apologize, it's been so long since I had met a pretty young woman, like yourself. It's been so long since I had fun with one."  
_  
"Fun?" Yang's eyes widen and starts thrashing harder, "Like hell I'll let you touch me, you perv!"  
  
 _"Not 'that' kind, that is disgusting. What I mean will leave you smiling and laughing, I can promise you that."  
_  
"I don't care what you want! Let me go right-" Yang's threat is cut off when the tentacle on her ankle lifts her right leg up, forcing her to try to balance on her left leg.  
  
 _"Oh, you'll laugh, I can assure you, you might not like it, but I will. Now, let's see what you're hiding in this boot, shall we?"  
_  
Another tentacle appears and starts dragging the zipper on Yang's boot down, yanking the boot off when it reaches the bottom, revealing the blonde's orange sock  
  
"W-wait, w-what are you doing? Stop!" Yang is helpless as the tentacle now pulls her sock off, revealing Yang's bare foot.  
  
 _"My, my, what a lovely little foot you have, such cute toes too."_ it brushes the end of a tentacles over her toes, causing the blonde to try suppress a giggle, _"By the way, if you're wondering my name, I guess you can call me 'the Tickle Grimm'."  
_  
"T-Tickle Grimm? No, no please not that! EEP!" Yang is caught off guard as it playfully drags it's tentacle up and down her foot, causing her to try to suppress.  
  
 _"Cootchy, Cootchy, Coo! I do love tickling young ladies, especially tough and strong ones like yourself, who have such soft soles. I enjoy seeing their strong facades break down until they're giggling little girls. The last time I've done this, was with two lovely ladies. I recall one was named after a bird and the other had a lovely white cloak."  
_  
"Mo-Mom and Sum-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" that revelation breaks Yang as she can no longer hold in the laughs as the tentacle continues tickling her foot  
  
 _"Yes, the bird one tried to be strong like you, but she too soon fell into helpless laughter as I tickled her into near insanity, I think I might've bruised her pride. The white cloak one barely put up a fight, she fell into the laughter as soon as I touched her sensitive feet."  
_  
Yang could barely pay attention, the tickling on her foot driving her mad.  
  
 _"Oh, I'm greatly enjoying this, my dear. A tickling on one foot has left you so helpless, best not leave the twin lonely."_ It grabs her left leg, now lifting her entire body, as it removes the boot and sock  
  
"NO-HAHAHAHAHA! PLEA-HEHEHHEHEHESE, NOT THAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAHAHA!" Yang's laughter intensifies as both of her bare feet are being tickled.  
  
 _"This is so glorious! I love a woman who's helplessly ticklish! It makes me feel so alive!"_ The Tickle Grimm laughs in delight, before calming down, _"I'm sure you're wondering why your power isn't helping you. Well, as I'm tickling your tootsies, I'm draining all the aura and semblance from her body! Feeding me! But who says I only need your feet? Maybe I can get it from your calves? Or the back of your knees! Or the thighs!?"_ As he says this, more tentacles come out, targeting her bare legs at those exact spots.  
  
"OH! OH GOD-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"  
  
 _"Why should I? I haven't even gotten started on your upper body yet."_ A couple more tentacles come out, removing her scarf, jacket, and belt/skirt thing, leaving Yang clad in a tank top and black shorts. Soon, the tentacles target her armpits, her ribs and her tummy, tickling them like hell, which Yang feels like she is in, tickling hell.  
  
Minutes go by, but to Yang they seem like hours, as just about every part of her body was being tickle tortured. Some going slowly, others very fast, but no matter what speed it was still too much for the blonde.  
  
 _"I can tell you're about to pass out, a pity to end our fun so short. But it's not over yet, my dear, we've only just started. You come from a school, don't you? I'm sure there's plenty of lovely ladies to tickle to madness!"  
_  
"No-hahahaha, don-hahahahahaa you dar-" Yang finally passes out from the torturous tickling, completely spent and limp in the creature's tentacles, and it lowers the unconscious girl to the cave floor  
  
 _"Yes, we're gonna have so much fun. You, me and all those Beacon girls. It's been so long since I've left this cave, and you have the perfect body to help me."_   The Tickle Grimm dissolves into smoke, and enters Yang's body through her nose and mouth.  
  
"Yang! Where are you?! Yang!" shouts from outside the cave come a few moments later, coming from Ruby with Weiss and Blake behind  
  
"Yang! Answer us, you dumb brute!"  
  
"Yang! Please, answer us!" Blake worriedly pleads, until she looks into the cave and sees a bright yellow in all the dark, "Yang!"  
  
All three run in, shocked to find their teammate passed out in such a dark place  
  
"Yang! Yang, speak to me!" Ruby pleads, holding her big sister's hand  
  
"Yang, wake up, please." Blake rubs Yang's face after putting her head on her lap, looking as worried as Ruby  
  
"Why are most of her clothes off?" Weiss, though worried for her friend, couldn't help ask after noticing the state of undress the blonde was in, causing Ruby & Blake to notice too.  
  
"Maybe they were torn off by the Grimm?" Ruby suggests  
  
"No, her clothes would be ripped to pieces, they look completely in tact."  
  
"It doesn't matter right now, we've got to get Yang out of here!" Blake demands  
  
"Blake's right." Ruby nods, "Can you carry her with me, Blake? Weiss, can you get her things?"  
  
Both teammates nod, Blake getting to one side and lifting Yang up with Ruby, while Weiss picks up Yang's discarded clothes as the three take their teammate/friend/sister back home, not one of them noticing Yang giving a sinister smirk.


	2. Torture of the Little Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Yang, the girls return to the dorm, where Ruby is left alone to watch over her big sister. Unfortunately for her, it's not exactly 'Yang' she's alone with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter already? and in a few hours? It seems I'm suddenly more motivated. Now here's poor little Ruby in the clutches of the 'Tickle Grimm', I hope you enjoy!

Team RWBY had managed to return to their dorm room with the unconscious Yang, by some miracle no one noticed them. They placed Yang on Blake's bed at the cat girl's insistence, covering her with a blanket.  
  
"Do you think we should ask the nurse to check her out?" Weiss asked  
  
"No, she didn't look to have any injuries" Blake says, silently adding "Thank goodness"  
  
"What the heck happened to her out there?" Ruby worriedly asked, "She goes missing, and we find her in some dark cave passed out with most of her clothes off! What happened in there? Di-did someone ambushed her and do t-'that' to her?" Ruby looks about to cry until Weiss hugs her  
  
"No! There's no way Yang would let someone do 'that' to her." Weiss assures her girlfriend  
  
"They better not have" Blake mutters, sounding like she was ready to kill someone  
  
"She's okay, she doesn't appear hurt, Yang's gonna be fine." Weiss says as she wipes the tears from Ruby's eyes before touching her forehead with her own, "I'm sure when she wakes up she would like to see a big smile on her beloved sister's face, can you give her that?"  
  
Ruby takes a deep breath calming down, before looking at her princess, "You're right, Weiss. You're always right."  
  
"Of course I am, now big smile." Weiss gives Ruby a kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle, neither aware their Faunus teammate is giving a sad glare to them  
  
"Now, that's taken care of, I've gotta get to the library. I've got some studying to do."  
  
"For what? We don't have any class assignments."  
  
"I like to be prepared. Tell me when she wakes up, okay?" Ruby nods, Weiss smiles before turning to Blake, "You coming, Blake?"  
  
"Wha-I mean, I can stay and watch her with Ruby?"  
  
"Nonsense, I know Yang depends on your notes as much as Ruby does me." Weiss grabs Blake's hand, "Come on, let's let the brute have her rest."  
  
Blake looks at Yang sadly before sighing, walking out of the room with Weiss.  
  
"See you later guys!" Ruby says before closing the door, sighing before turning to her sister, preparing to wait for her awakening, but suddenly gasps, "Y-Yang, you're up?"  
  
Indeed, Yang was up, sitting up in Blake's bed, giving a glance around the dorm, before looking at Ruby, giving a smile. Though if one were to look closer, it would appear to be a hungry smirk, and if one looked closer they would notice yellow rings around her familiar violet eyes  
  
"Hey, Rubes, sorry if I startled you." Yang says, but her voice sounds a bit strange,   
  
"Forget that, what happened to you!" Ruby runs over and sits on the bed, "When we found you, you were passed out, your clothes were off, you were sweaty and in a cave, I was afraid someone had-had," Ruby takes deep breathes, not wanting to break down in front of her sister, not realizing at any other time Yang would begin to comfort her at this point, but this 'Yang' was just sitting there smirking, "Just please, don't run off by yourself again."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ruby" 'Yang' apologizes, "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry, I can't remember what happened in that cave." She suddenly opens her arms, "But maybe a hug from my favorite baby sister in all of Remnant would make me feel better."  
  
Ruby smiles and obliges, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck as her sister's arms wraps around her, not realizing she's practically become a fly in a spider's web  
  
"Have I ever told you how much of a little cutie pie you are?"  
  
"Practically ever since I was born."   
  
"You look so much like your mom, she was so damn cute too."  
  
"Uh, that's an odd thing to say." Ruby began to push off, but Yang's arms were holding in her place, "Um, Yang, I think that's enough hugging now."  
  
"Why, don't you love hugs from your big sister?" 'Yang' began to unclamp Ruby's cloak  
  
"Hey! Yang what are you doing?" Ruby tries to struggle, Yang's arm holding her in place as she finishes with the cloak, and throws it to the other bed  
  
"Oh, that'll just get in the way of our sisterly fun."  
  
"What sisterly-HAHAHAAHAHA!" Ruby didn't get to finish as 'Yang' dug her fingers into Ruby's armpit, causing her to instantly fall into laughter  
  
"You're even just as ticklish as your mama!"  
  
"WH-HAHAHAHA ARE YOU TAL-HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!" Ruby didn't get to finish as 'Yang's' other hand began to tickle her other armpit  
  
"Coothie, coothie, coo. Coothie Coothie Coo!" 'Yang' taunts, moving her fingers faster as the laughing and helpless Ruby tries to remove her hands from her armpits  
  
"YA-HAHAHAHA, YANG HAHAHAHAAAHAA! STO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Why? We're just getting started!"  
  
Suddenly, 'Yang' spins Ruby around, pulling her back into her, pins Ruby's legs down with her own legs, and starts tickling her sides  
  
"NO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby tries to plead, trying to get out of her sister's grasp, but she was just too strong and heavy.  
  
"You're just so cute, little rose! Let's go for that tum-tum!" 'Yang' proclaims, before ripping the strings on the front of Ruby's dress, giving her access to her stomach  
  
"EEEE! NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby could barely see with the tears coming out of her eyes as she tries to futilely get her sister's hands away from her stomach, but doesn't have the strength. After two minutes of tummy tickling, 'Yang' finally stops, letting the younger girl catch her breath  
  
"Ohhh, poor baby, you must be so exhausted." the big sister mockingly pities, petting Ruby's hair, "Well don't worry, no more tummy tickles." she smirks, "Now we do toes tickles!"  
  
Ruby's eyes widen, "N-No, p-please, not t-there."  
  
'Yang' ignores her, shifting the girl till she lay across her lap, giving her easier access to her boots as she began to untie the laces, Ruby too tired to try to resist. Soon both boots were untied, and tossed across the room, leaving Ruby's tights covered feet exposed.  
  
"Sooooo cuuuuute!" 'Yang' coos as she draws her hands closer to the feet, looking back at her worried sister's face. Grinning she nods, Ruby shakes her head, she nods, Ruby shakes, until finally fingers touch nylon soles and began tickling like mad  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Ruby laughs like mad, her feet definitely her weak spot. She struggles to get off, but 'Yang' holds her in place as she wiggles her fingers up and down Ruby's feet.  
  
"Oh yes, yes just like 'her'! Such sensitive feet, you are definitely Summer's daughter!"  
  
As Ruby laughs, she can't help but notice how strange her sister is acting. Why is she saying these odd things about their mother? Why is Yang taking this so far? Sure, she always tickled her growing up, but never to this extent.  
  
"I just love tickling teeny, tiny toes like these!" as fingers danced across Ruby's toes, making the girl laugh louder, Ruby wonders why her semblance hasn't acted, she attempted to use it several times, but nothing comes.  
  
"PLE-PLEASEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE HAHAHAAHAHA! NO MO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"  
  
"Hey Rubes, wanna see a cool trick?" 'Yang' stops tickling her feet, and repositions Ruby back, her legs once again pinning Ruby's own, before once again tickling Ruby's sides  
  
"HO-HOW IS HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA THIS A HAHAHAHAHA COO-" Ruby, eyes closed, suddenly feels something tickling her feet. The combine tickling of her sides and feet are driving the girl mad. "NO, NO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT HEHEHEHEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ruby struggles to get the hands away from her sides, but the tickling at her feet isn't helping matters.  
  
 _'Wait a minute, if both of her hands are tickling my sides, then how is she tickling my feet?'_  
  
With this question in mind, Ruby opens one eye, but both open wide in shock at what she finds: Two black tentacle like things were coming out of Yang's body and tickling her feet. Suddenly two more pop out, grab her wrists and hold her arms up.  
  
"Surprise! What do you think **BABY SIS!?** " Yang's voice suddenly goes deeper, Ruby, scared, turns to head to look at Yang, but shock to find several more tentacles sprouting out her body, and her violet eyes turning gold and black.  
  
"W...w..yan..." Ruby could barely say a word, either from shock or too tired  
  
 **"I'm the 'Tickle Grimm', and your big sister's body now belongs to me! And let me tell you, I have enjoyed tickling the two of you about as much as I did your mothers. I didn't know who they were personally, but I've gotten access to Yang's memories, and I can fool even the closest of your friends."**

  
"Y-your not...your not..."

  
"Save your breath, little rose, cause your about to lose it!"

  
Suddenly, the tentacles attack, most going on her upper body, a couple on her legs, more on her feet, and Yang's own hands equals absolute ticklish hell for the young Ruby. Just about every inch of her body was being tickled, she couldn't think rationally, her mind clouded with forced laughter as the Tickle Grimm tortured her victim.  
  
A few short minutes later, Ruby finally starts slipping, her throat sore from laughing, her spirit completely vanish, as the torture finally ends. The Tickle Grimm lays Ruby down on the bed as it stands, stretching Yang's limbs  
  
 **"That was a wonderful beginning! I hope all the other girls at this school are as ticklish as you. I think I need to change, first."** It walks to the closet, as Ruby helplessly watches, trying not to pass out completely. A few moments later, the Tickle Grimm comes out wearing a new outfit for Yang, one she's only wore once (the same outfit she wore to Junior's club in Volume 2) **"Now this looks simply marvelous, I wonder why she doesn't wear this more often. Hmm, I wonder who I should go for next? Ohh, I'm sure that so called 'Ice Queen' would need some lightning up."**

  
Ruby, exhausted, tries to protest, "N-no, not...Weiss..."

  
**"Don't worry, baby sis, big sis will just have a word with your pretty girlfriend. Just get some rest now, you've had such a tiring day."** It mockingly gives Ruby a kiss on her head, and Ruby loses her fight with unconsciousness and finally passes out, worried about what the evil thing that's possessing her sister will do to her beloved princess as it walks out the door, locking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, two to go, for at least Team RWBY anyway, and our poor Ice Queen in the next in the sights of the Tickle Grimm, and it has in mind a sweet treat with her feet. Tell me what you thought, till next time!


	3. Torture of the Snow Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having it's fun with Ruby, The Tickle Grimm sets it's sights on her beautiful girlfriend, deciding to invite her for a snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, but here's the next chapter, with everyone's favorite heiress getting the treatment. I hope you enjoy!

Weiss was in the library alone, only half heartedly looking at her books and notes as she glances at her scroll, hoping Ruby will call soon about Yang's condition.

"That foolish brute, why did she have to go off on her own." Weiss mutters to herself, "Doesn't she know how worried Ruby would be? Just because you can hold your own in a battle, doesn't mean you should be alone!" she sighs, though despite her thoughts, Weiss actually has come to love Yang like a big sister, happy over how encouraging she was when Ruby and her announced their relationship, even with the few jokes. Her mind then goes to her Faunus friend, "Blake, I hope you can pull it off-"

"Hey Princess!"

The sudden voice startles Weiss, who looks and sees a grinning Yang, "Y-Yang! You're up! Why didn't Ruby call me?"

"Oh, the poor thing fell asleep, she had such an exhausting day."

"Okay?" Weiss glances at her scroll, wondering if she should call Ruby, but if she was sleeping, she shouldn't disturb her

"So, where's Blake, Rubes told me she went with you."

"O-oh, she...had something to do in Vale! She'll be back soon," Weiss answers, kind of secretively, "and hopefully with some good news."

"Oh, okay then. Actually you're the one I really wanted to talk with."

"Me? Why?"

"Why not? Can't a girl talk with her future sister-in-law?" she so 'innocently' asked

"I-I've told you, we're not that far yet!" Weiss blushes

"So, ya wanna go to the cafeteria, I'm starved."

"I'm currently busy, Yang. Maybe later." She turns to her books, but no sooner, Yang suddenly grabs Weiss's jacket and yanks it off her arms, leaving the heiress temporarily shocked, "Wha-YANG! GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET!"

"Shh...do quiet down, this is a library, Ice Queen"

"I don't care, just give me my jacket back!" Weiss tries to make a grab, but Yang just holds it out of reach

"You want it? Jump for it!" Yang holds the jacket above her head, a frustrated Weiss stands up and tries to get it, but can't reach, "Haha, you're so tiny, it's adorable."

"Shut it!" Weiss makes one last grab, but fails. The white haired girl stomps her foot and crosses her arms, "It's not funny, Yang! Give me my jacket!"

"If you want it, come to the cafeteria with me."

Though wondering why Yang wanted her to go to the cafeteria, Weiss felt naked without her jacket and her shoulders bared, so the need to get her jacket back overshadowed them, "Alright fine!"

Weiss began grumpily walking to the cafeteria, not noticing Yang giving a sinister smirk and licking her lips, eyeing the heiress' boot covered feet.

The trek from the library to the cafeteria wasn't long, though Weiss felt uncomfortable walking in public without a jacket. The pair get inside the vast empty mess hall, and Weiss turns to Yang

"Okay, we're here, now can you give it back?" Weiss holds out her hand expectantly

"Hold the phone, I've gotta eat first." Yang's response causes Weiss to groan, sits down at the nearest table and put her face in her hands in annoyance

"Why do you have to be do aggravating sometimes?"

"oohhh, is Weissy all grumply-rumply?" Yang mockingly teased, her hands slowly moving closer without the heiress's notice, "Don't worry, mama Yang's got a quick solution."

"Would you quit with the moc-HAHAHA!" Weiss is interrupted as Yang tickles under her bare arms.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Yang taunts as she tickles faster

"HAHAHAAHAHA-YANG HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss tries to maneuver out of Yang's grasp, but the blonde's fingers refuse to leave her arms

"No way, you're so cute when your being tickled, Weissy!"

"NO I'MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yes you are! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Weiss attempts to struggle out, Yang's tickling fingers relentless on her armpits, she manages to get her left leg out from under the table, but unfortunately, Yang grabs her ankle and lift the leg till the bottom of her foot pointed to the ceiling, causing Weiss to lay on the bench.

"Oh what's this, trying to distract me with a little leg? How dirty, Weiss. What would my baby sis say if she found out you tried to seduce me?"

"I-I wasn't" Weiss replies trying to catch her breath.

"I don't believe you. You're always showing off these sexy legs of yours with all these dresses. I bet you want me to feel your smooth, sexy legs, like this?" Yang's fingers slide across Weiss's thigh, this gives an immediate ticklish reaction

"HAHAHA! DON'T TOUCH MY-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think you need to be punished." Yang begins tickling up and down Weiss's leg, from her thigh to her calf, it seemed the legs Weiss has always been proud of were her biggest weakness.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! D-DARN IT HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE Y-YANG HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yang slides her fingers all over Weiss's thigh, admiring how smooth and soft the white haired beauty's leg was. Of course, it wasn't really 'Yang' doing the admiring. Weiss was trying to fight her leg loose, but Yang had such a strong grip, so she gets an idea to turn the tables

'Fight fire with fire, or at least a tickle. You've asked for this you brute.' Weiss attempts to lunge at Yang's armpits, but suddenly something wraps around her and pulls her back down on the bench. Confused, Weiss looks and shocked to find black tentacles wrapped around her, and from the looks of things they came from Yang

"Oh, Ice Queen, did you try to tickle me? How very **NAUGHTY OF YOU!"** When Yang turns her head, her eyes are now gold and black, the sight of it terrifies Weiss

"Yang! Whatever's going on, this isn't funny!"

**"I'm afraid Yang isn't here at the moment, I'm the Tickle Grimm."**

"T-Tickle Grimm?"

**"And you broke the one rule: You don't tickle the Tickle Grimm."** as it says this, a tentacle had lifted Weiss's right leg up, placed next to it's twin, and wrapped around both, "And you have to be punished my dear!" With that, it grabs both of Weiss's boots and with a quick yank, both of the heiress' bare feet were exposed, **"My, my, you do have such beautiful feet, so soft and"** gives a big sniff of her toes, **"smell so good, you take great care of these."**

Weiss is disgusted as what this thing with Yang's face just did, but there's one thing she just realized, she had left the love of her life alone with this thing, "Wait, Ruby! What did you do with Ruby!"

**"Oh, I just tickled that little cutie pie till she passed out. She was so much fun, her feet were just so ticklish! I could've tortured her all day."**

Hearing this, Weiss attempts to get free from this monster, "How dare you! How dare you touch Ruby! I swear I'll rip you limb from limb!"

**"It seems Yang is rubbing off on you, princess. You know, I do recall we came here to get something to eat. Shall we go in the kitchen?"**

The Tickle Grimm stands and begins to walk into the kitchen, it's tentacles easily carrying the bare foot heiress, who was still trying to break loose, but to no avail. Once entering, the Tickle Grimm sits on a counter while laying Weiss on the floor, but holding her legs up, giving the creature a good view of the bottom of her beautiful feet.

**"I have to say, my dear, your feet look so yummy and tasty."** as it says this, more tentacles start opening cabinets and start taking out several food items, **"It makes my mouth drool just looking at them!"**

"W-what do you mean?" the girl fearfully asks,

**"What I mean dear, is it's lunch time!"** Suddenly, a black tongue comes out of Yang's mouth, and gives a big lick to Weiss's foot

"HAHAHAHA! NO THAT'S SO GROSS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss protests, both horrified and disgusted of the thing possessing her friend licking her feet, and tickling her so much

**"Hmm, not bad. Maybe we can add a little something."**

A tentacle pops up with a can of whipped cream, and proceeds to spray the substance on the bottom of Weiss's feet, making her wince from the strange sensation it was giving. The Tickle Grimm's black tongue proceeds to lick it off, tickling the heiress more.

**"Yummy, but I think we can do better."** two more tentacles pop up, one with peanut butter, the other with jelly, and with butter knives proceed to spread both food on her feet, until her right foot was covered with peanut butter, and the left with jelly. Weiss feels like she wants to throw up at what this thing is doing to her feet, but it soon turns to laughter as it licks the peanut butter foot, then the jelly foot, and alternates until both of her feet were licked clean

"OH GOD STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHAAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HAHAHAHHA DIS-DISGUSTING HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

**"Mmmm, nothing like PB &J, don't you think?"** Not waiting for a response, it picks up the next item, a bottle of syrup, **"I'm sure Nora wouldn't mind of I use this."** Once popping the lid off, it squeezes the sticky substance all over her right foot, and starts licking it off, driving Weiss mad with tickles. Once it's off, it licks it's lips, **"That was good, no wonder that hammer girl loves this so much."**

"How...how...how do you know...Nora's favorite food?" Weiss asks, completely exhausted

**"I'm tapping into your friend's memories, really helps when it comes to planning to tickle you and your friends. I also know how she pines for that catgirl friend of yours, can't keep her eyes off her, especially on rear end."**

"Yang is in love with Blake?" Weiss asks, for some reason giving a smile despite her tired state

**"You don't know how many ideas for dates, doubles dates and weddings she has. But that's not important right now."** it picks up a bottle of chocolate syrup, **"What is important is spraying this chocolate syrup all over your pale foot."** It proceeds to do so, squirting it in perfect lines all over her left foot, even making a smiley face on her heel. Admiring the picture for a second, it begins licking it off.

"DAMN HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! NO MORE PLEASE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAAHA! THIS HEHEHEHEHE IS HELL HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**"Hell?"** it finishes licking the chocolate off, **"This is just the appetizer, now it's time for the main course!"** It gives a big grin, several tentacles picking up random food items as Weiss gives a pathetic whimper

(Half an hour later)

The Tickle Grimm opens Team RWBY's door, carrying a passed out Weiss bridal style, holding her boots in one hand and the jacket in the other, Weiss's bare feet covered in saliva. It lays on her bed, dropping her boots and jacket on the floor. It looks and sees Ruby still passed out from her earlier torture, and it gets an idea, picking Weiss up again and laying her right next to Ruby, and moving Ruby's arms around Weiss, it now looks like the two passed out girls were cuddling

**"They really do make a cute couple, don't they?"** it chuckles at it own joke, until it hears a buzzing sound. It sees that it's coming from Weiss's jacket, looking through the pocket, it finds Weiss's scroll, and a message from Blake

_**'I got the flowers and returning now. I really hope Yang like them.'** _

**"Flowers, huh? How sweet. Might as well greet her. See you cutie pies later."** It leaves, locking the door, hoping to get the last member of Team RWBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's torture is up next, and after that, who knows? Tell me what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, looks like something's wrong with Yang. Team RWBY has unknowingly brought trouble, not only to themselves, but the rest of Beacon. Will Yang get free from this tickle obsessed weirdo? The answer (hopefully) will come soon. Please tell me what you think, don't be shy!


End file.
